


Never Come Between Mates

by Casey_Wolfe



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: smallfandomfest, First Kiss, M/M, Mating Bond, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael confronts David in the sunken hotel, he never expected to be told they were destined to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Come Between Mates

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Small Fandom Fest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/), filling an old prompt of mine.

Michael had hopped on his bike, driving on autopilot to the collapsed hotel before even realizing what he was doing, let alone coming up with a plan.  Star's words burned him.  Oh, it was plain as the daylight that stung his eyes that she was trying to use him, get him to take her away or whatever the hell it was she thought she could get from him.  That irked him, but what made him go off the deep end were her words about David.

_"You were supposed to be my first.  It's what David wanted."_

The bastard had really set it up so that Star would kill him?  What was the point in having him drink the wine- _blood_ \- then, if all he was was a meal?  Was it all some sick joke?  A game?  And the fact it was _David_ that wanted him dead, that was the part that made his blood boil.

He made his way down the crumbling stairs, yelling into the darkness.  "David!  David, where are you?!  Show yourself!"  He got to the center of what used to be the lobby, scanning the room and finding no one there.  "David!"

"You don't have to shout," a voice spoke behind him, causing him to startle and whirl around.   _David._

"You," Michael growled.  "You've got some nerve!"

"Me?" David inquired with a raised brow starting to circle him.  "I'm sorry...  Who was it that just came into whose home and started screaming at the top of their lungs?"

Ignoring David's sarcasm, the brunette jutted his jaw out.  "Star came to see me.  Told me all about your _plan."_

David stopped moving around him then, a puzzled expression on his face.  "Plan?" he repeated.

Michael sneered.  "Yeah, how I was supposed to be her first kill."

"Her first...?"  David hissed then, cutting himself off.  "No one's to lay a _finger_ on you," he growled, taking a step forward.

The half-vampire only continued along his train of thought that brought him there.  "She said that's what you wanted David.  What's wrong?  I don't bite so you figure you'll just be rid of me and get Star out of it all in one go?"

The expression on David's face could only be described as horrified.  "She... she said _I_ wanted you to be her first kill?"  Michael nodded, some of his earlier fire faltering at the vampire's reaction.

Suddenly the blonde tore through the room in a fury, form blurring he moved so quickly.  He ripped things from the walls and caused the foundation to shudder at the strength of his impacts.  "That bitch!" David practically shrieked when his one-man tornado stopped.  "That fucking, no good..."  He roared, fangs dropped down and eyes flashing dangerously.  "I'll rip her apart," he growled, low and dangerous , giving Michael pause.

"David..." he ventured cautiously.  "What's going on?"

Eyes flashed towards him before returning back to their normal blue.  "That liar will be dealt with."  His features became human again, fangs retracting, but there was still a scowl in place.  "I never said that.  I never would."

For some reason, those words sounded sincere to Michael's ears.  "Why would she tell me that then?"

"She's jealous."

Michael furrowed his brows.  "Why?"

David looked away, much more softly admitting, "I told everyone you were my mate."

Eyes widening in surprise, Michael sputtered, "Your what?"

"My mate, Michael."  David looked at him then.

“I don’t…  I don’t understand.”  Michael started backing away, David following every movement gracefully.

“Every vampire has one, a mate we’re meant to spend eternity with.”  His voice had a dreamlike quality to it, something Michael found himself latching onto.  “We don’t choose who that is, they just _are_ .  They’re our perfect match, the other half of our soul.  It’s something most of us only _dream_ of finding.  Something most believe just a fairytale.”

Michael’s back had found a crumbled wall and he shivered as David stepped up into his space.  “Please Michael,” he murmured, voice dropping into a low purr, “I need you.  Let me mate you.”  David leaned in, smelling up the length of his neck, nose brushing softly over skin.  It caused another shiver to pass through him and he could hear the smile in the vampire’s voice as he said, “I know you feel it too.”

Licking his lips, Michael managed to nod.  When David pulled away enough to meet his gaze, the brunette swallowed the lump in his throat.  “Yeah,” he admitted, voice a little hoarse, “I feel it.”

It was the only explanation for the sensation that came over him every time David was near- the tingling in the back of his head, the warmth in his chest, the fleeting drop in his stomach when the blonde left his space.  It was a bit like floating, like coming home, whenever he saw David.  What he’d thought a hopeless crush was clearly more than he anticipated.

Then again, it wasn’t as though he’d ever expected to become a vampire.  Or, well, a half-vampire as it stood at the moment.  But what David was talking about, it would change everything.

“Then be with me Michael,” David pleaded.  “We could do so much together.   _Be_ so much.”

“David, I…”  Michael was grasping at straws, unable to wrap his mind around the idea of vampires and eternity and _mates_.  “What about my family?  Sammy and my mom?”

“They could always be turned if they wanted.”  Michael opened his mouth to argue but what David said next floored him.  “If we don’t act soon, they will be anyway.”

Michael’s brows dropped.  “What are you talking about?”

“Our Sire.  He wants your mother as his.  We were supposed to bring you and Sam into the fold so she would come along.”

“You bastard!”  His fist never connected, David holding his wrist firmly while still trying his best not to hurt him.

“That had nothing to do with you!” he defended.  “As soon as you were close to me I knew who you were!  I would never let anything happen to you!”  Michael heard the truth of his words, relaxing and sagging back against the wall.  Satisfied Michael wouldn’t lash out again, he continued, “We can’t go against him.  He created us.”

“There must be something…” Michael ventured, feeling desperation claw at him with the need to save his family from such a fate.

“A mating bond is stronger than his hold over us,” David answered.  “Together we could stop him.  And then all of us would be free.  We could _live_ again.”  It seemed a too convenient answer to Michael who wondered if this wasn’t just another way for David to use him.  “I’m not,” the blonde assured gently as though reading his mind, or perhaps Michael had simply spoken aloud without realizing it.

“It’s a lot to ask,” was Michael’s reply.

David nodded.  “I know.”  He took a deep breath before offering, “Look, if I tell you who he is, would you believe me then?”  Michael hesitated, thinking a moment before giving a barely perceptible nod.  “It’s Max.”

“Max?!”  Michael’s head reeled, knowing what he had brought down on them.  The man- vampire!- was _dating_ his mother.  She _liked_ him.

“Michael…  Michael!”  David shook him a little, snapping him out of his moment of panic.  “Breathe for me.  Relax.”  At David’s gentle urging he did just that, steadying his breathing and coming back down so he could hopefully think straight.  “There you are,” David said fondly, and when Michael met his gaze he found the vampire smiling, warm and genuine.

“You…”  Michael licked his lips before trying again, “You really believe we’re mates?”

“It’s not about what I believe Michael.”  David continued to smile at him.  “It’s what I know.”

There was a warmth that was spreading from where David held his shoulders, running into his entire being.  It made his heart flutter.  No doubt David heard it as well, his right hand coming down to cover his chest, feeling the pumping organ beneath.

It was in that moment, looking in David’s icy blue eyes, that Michael felt it- that undeniable pull he’d had towards the vampire since the very beginning.  Something lit up in David’s gaze, drawing him even closer.  Michael’s lips quirked as his arms wrapped around David’s neck.  “Does it always feel like this?” he asked softly, almost in a daze.

David cupped his cheek, running his thumb across skin.  “I imagine we’ll get used to it.  But yes, we will always be able to feel our connection, no matter where we are.”

Michael hummed, only half paying attention.  Rather he was more focused on the buzzing of his body, the thrum of energy pulsing between them.  “Sounds nice,” he admitted softly, just before pressing their lips together.

The kiss was slow and exploratory.  David’s hand was on his lower back, drawing him closer.  The other was trailing down his jaw, moving his chin to give them a better angle.  The half-vampire didn’t remain passive, one hand moving down David’s back to his hip, the other going up to tangle with his hair.  When Michael’s tongue slipped inside parted lips, the vampire groaned into his mouth, both hands going into brunette curls.

Before Michael could talk himself out of it, he spoke against David’s mouth, “What do we have to do?”

The vampire’s grin flashed fang and he pulled Michael over to the large canopy bed.

* * *

Michael woke hours later, sensing the sun had gone down.  However David was still slumbering peacefully beside him.  He half expected to feel the aches of what they had been doing before passing out but as he sat up and stretched he felt _alive_.

There was a smile on his lips as he thought of how their time had been spent- sex, blood, _so much blood_ , and even more sex.  Michael felt for his neck, finding no hints of the numerous marks that should have marred his skin.

His ears picked up the slight change in David’s breathing, looking down as a hand fell on his, twining their fingers together. His gaze was drawn next down to David who was giving him a drowsy contented smile.  “Sleep well?”

“Very,” Michael purred out, bending to kiss his new mate on the lips.  When he pulled away he gave David a toothy smile, his fangs glinting in the dim light.  “Now what do you say we get the others?  It’s time to go hunting.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
